Harry Potter : The Chance to Make Things Right
by wicked-writer4ever
Summary: A girl named Kathy, who read the Harry Potter books gets the chance to attend Hogwarts when things take place. She tries to prevent the tragedies that would occur, but could end up making things worse. Written in 1st person
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter - The Chance to make things right**

~Author's Note~

This is a version of Harry Potter Series but with an added character named Kathy.

This Story/Book is about her, who read all the Harry Potter Books, and knows everything that will happen in the future. She tries to make things better, and prevent the disasters that will occur, but if she makes the wrong move, it can end up making things worse.

By the way it would help understand what is happening if you read the books!

The first paragraph fills you in on where we are at, so if it seems rather boring. it will get better! I promise! Also this story has been changed.

**Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone**

Chapter One: Trip to Hogwarts

(YOU MAY SKIP THIS PARAGRAPH IF YOU READ HARRY POTTER 1 BEFORE)

There was once a murderous mass murder name 'Voldemort' who was impossible to defeat. If Voldemort, also known as 'He Who Must Not Be Named' or 'You know who' decides to kill you, there is no way of escaping it . Nobody ever escaped him. All except one. Harry Potter, also known as 'The Chosen One' is the only known wizard who escaped Voldemort. He was only a baby when he survived. Voldemort had killed both his parent, Lily and James, but did not manage to kill Harry but left a lightening shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Since then, Harry was raised by the Dursleys, who he disliked very much.

Nearly ten years has passed.

"Up! Get up! Now!" screeched Aunt Petunia at the top of her lungs. Harry woke with a start and walked into the kitchen, with half-open eyes. "I need you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Dudley's birthday." Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry served everyone bacon, with Dudley having twelve on his plate under his orders, for Dudley was over-weight.

Dudley aggressively unwrapped all of his thirty-nine presents without a single 'thank-you' to his parents. Meanwhile Harry walked to the door for mail.

"Uncle Vernon, Uncle Vernon, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, HARRY POTTER!" Harry said startled, just to himself. Harry never got mail. He had no friends, family members. No one. Who would ever mail him?

Harry read the front of the envelope.

_Mr H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the stairs_

_4 Private Drive_

_Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, his hands trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing the coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding the large letter 'H'. Harry aggressively opened the letter which revealed an invitation.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We wait your owl by no later that 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

***

(STORY STARTS HERE)

Nearly two weeks have passed, as I emerged from platform 9 3/4. I would be going to Hogwarts with the intense future ahead of me. It all depends on me to get it right. I looked towards the Hogwarts Express, steam escaping. It was nearly time to go, before the adventure begins. As I walked into the train, I spotted Hermione in one of the compartments. I must make sure to become her friend, to make things easier. I stumbled into her compartment.

"Hey, I'm Kathy Withington," I introduced casually as though we were already friends.

"Hello Kathy, I am Hermione Granger. Have you seen a toad named Trevor?"

"No, I haven't but Neville will find it before the sorting, don't worry."

"How do you know that!?" Hermione asked, looking stunned.

"Eh? Ohh... umm Neville asked me already and I am just saying that to... uhh... make you less worried," I lied. I have to be more careful.

"Oh well okay... Have you read Hogwarts: A History? It is full of fascinating information about some astonishing events that happened in the past!!!" The rest of the trip went on like this, with Hermione ranting on about school books until the train slowly turned to a stop, in which I gladly unloaded my suitcase and left for Hogwarts where I would soon be sorted.


	2. Chapter 2 Sorting Hat Says Wrong

The Sorting Hat Says Wrong

As I walked up the staircase with other nervous first graders that would also soon be sorted, I started thinking of the possibility that I might not get sorted in Gryffindor. I mean, I am the only wizard in my family and I would definitely not describe myself as 'brave', in which I have to be to become a Gryffindor. I don't know if I am smart either. I think I will end up in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff... but I have to be in Gryffindor! How else can I stop the deaths of Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Fred Weasly and so many others that needs me?

The tall doors to the Great Hall opened. I gaped at the amazing sight. Floating candles, hundreds and thousands of students, the fake but realistic sky above... I was speechless. First time seeing real magic.

The sorting hat sang a song in a rather croaky voice, but otherwise a pretty decent song.

"Susan Bones," Professor McGonagall said, and all fell silent. Susan Bones slowly walked towards the stool and sat down, her lips trembling. As soon as the hat was placed on her head, she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hufflepuff!!!" the Sorting Hat screamed. Load roars of screams and cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table. Susan beamed and skipped towards the Hufflepuffs and sat down. Harry, Ron and Hermione all got sorted into Gryffindor. No surprise there.

"Kathy Withington." I looked up in alarm, and the smile wiped of my face. My heart suddenly started beating faster, and my palm started sweating. I stumbled on my way to the stool and sat. She dropped that hat over my head, which covered my eyes. I then heard the hat talk to me, but apparently only I could hear it.

"Ohh, it seems to me it is vital that you must get sorted into Gryffindor... I see, but I do not believe you belong in that group, Kathy. You seem more like a... Hufflepuff. Yes, you would fit in there very well..."

"What? B-B-But I have to save lives!... and Hufflepuff is people that isn't smart, brave nor pure-blood freaks so that is an insult!" I thought very hard in my head.

"I see your point, but if I may, you might interfere too much."

"But you have to put me in Gryffindor if I want to! The book said-"

"HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!" The sorting hat shouted. I gaped in horror at a problem I just created for myself. No Gryffindor No Harry Potter as a friend No saving lives No Cedric, Sirius, Fred.... Ohh this is bad. How did this happen? The Hat isn't the way it should be.


	3. Chapter 3 A Conversation with Dumbledore

A Conversation with Dumbledore

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Then, all the empty plates filled with different varieties of food. Turkey legs, lamb, pork chops, chicken wings, mashed potatoes, french fries, pizzas, hamburgers, spaghetti, salad, grapes. Practically anything you can think of. For deserts there were doughnuts, cheese cake, fudge cake, ice cream, brownies, chips, pudding and some desserts I never even saw before. The feast was delicious, but because I was so worried that I got stuck in Hufflepuff I didn't enjoy is as much as I should have.

After everyone finished they meal, the prefects lead our way towards the basement. When our house turned the corner, I sneaked from the line and ran towards Dumbledore's office. I met him in front of the front door. When he spotted me he gave me the kind of look that felt as though he was reading my mind. For all I knew, maybe he was.

"Oh hello Kathy Withington. Why are you not with the other Hufflepuffs?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I - I didn't want to be in Hufflepuff... I think there was a mistake... I need to be in Gryffindor! I mean, I'm not brave but the hat is supposed to sort me in any house I want, right? I think that is what I read in the Harry Pott- I meant heard from, er ... Harry Potter! Wait, no, yea, he old me."

He looked at the Sorting Hat in his hand and then back at me. "Ah. I see. Yes in fact, it seems it did wrong... I have never seen this before." He moved his hands swiftly over the hat, deep in thought. He took out his wand and said "Lepando Felamaroto". The hat then twitched, its eyes closed shut and the hat went limp.

"Kathy, it seems to me as though this hat was under the imperious curse... some one didn't want you in Gryffindor... is there anything you are keeping from me Miss Withington?"

I thought for a several moments. I _was_ planning to tell Dumbledore about how I know what's going to happen in the future because of the books. But I do remember in The Half-Blood Prince how he mentioned to Harry that even though he makes very few mistakes, he makes, great big mistakes. "Yes I am. I - well, it's a long story. There is a series of books. They are the Harry Potter Series and they are all coming true! People die in the books, and not everything ends happily. The thing is, I wasn't in the books, but now that I am living it, I think I can change things. I think the easiest way is for me to be in Gryffindor and make friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione but how can I do that if I am in Hufflepuff!?"

"Yes, I understand... I also know for a fact that you think you are not brave. I think not. I can see that when it comes to the most dreadful moments, you will participate to make a difference. I give you permission to be in Gryffindor."

"Oh emm gee!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! You are THE best!"

"Before you leave, I must warn you in something. Somebody knew you were coming. Someone else knows about the books. Someone is trying to stop you from saving lives. You must be extra careful in who you trust, Miss Withington. Understood?"

I stood horrorstruck. Am I in some danger? How could anyone else possibly know about the books except me? "Yes, Dumbledore. Goodnight." I turned around and headed to the tower, where I would soon be with the other Gryffindors.


End file.
